


Snippet: Familiarity (Dragon Age)

by wantedcosine



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Background Amell (Dragon Age), Domestic, Gen, Hawke in Dragon Age: Inquisition, Meet the Family, Mute Hawke, Muteness, Person of Color Hawke (Dragon Age)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 16:24:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20428913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wantedcosine/pseuds/wantedcosine





	Snippet: Familiarity (Dragon Age)

“Kieran?”

She called out into the Keep’s corridors. She listened closely for any sign that the lad- for a response by anyone, really- had heard her, but the halls remained silent. “Oh, Kieran.” She muttered, shifting into a cat. She bounded down the halls and into a busier area lined with traders, soldiers and wayward peoples. She waded through them fairly easily, except for when she caught the eye of a young elven girl who chased after her to give her a pet; one that she reluctantly allowed after her hissing did nothing to deter the girl. She continued on her way and into the Keep’s, or rather the Inquisitor’s, library. She found him chatting with a stranger whose lips did not move, making gestures with his hands, looking to them for approval. She hid behind a towering case before shifting back, well away from prying eyes, then smoothed out her skirts and strolled into view.

“Mother, mother, look! He’s teaching me to speak with my hands!”

“What have I told you about running off?” she chided, stepping up to smooth out his hair.

“But I didn’t run. The Inquisitor gave me permission to study here.” The boy pouted.

“Did he? And yet I come here to find you speaking with…?” she looked at the man who dipped his head at her. “A quiet one, I see. Won’t you tell me your name?” He turned to Kieran then making slow, deliberate signs. Kieran watched him  intently , mimicking a few, as Morrigan looked on at both of them in curiosity. 

“He says he's called Hawke… Solomon… of the Amell… house.”

“Amell…?" She stepped closer to him, causing him to look up from where he was sitting. 

"My, my, you have his nose.”


End file.
